wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lerain Voss Coldharbor
Lord Lerain Coldharbor Currently reigns over the Lands of The Three Rivers, Snowfall Isles, Good Harbor. The Three Rivers being placed deep in the heart lands of the Kingdom of Stormwind and their most known Holdings. He is a Lord Temporal and is a mere Knight Captain in the Alliance Military , He currently funds and equips a small fleet of five to six ships and is hungry for more responsibility and power. A known and open reformist and politically a person of the people, giving to charities and the homeless. Physical Description Amoungst many groups he is called "The Good Otter", as he always seems to have smile that goes from ear to ear like a happy otter. True to this he always walking about with a smile, rain or shine. His clothes are made form the finest cloth that his House can supply, the leather of his boots, belt and armor are always oiled and polished to a pristine condition. His armor although having only a few pockets and dint in it always matches up to any superior officer's inspection of what a Son of a Militant house should be, Sturdy yet pretty, Well maintained yet Dress worthy. His hair is kept to with an inch of the Military Standard of Stormwind's Officer Manual, even his nails and Facial hair are kept clean and trimmed down to meet with any inspection. Lerain despite being a soldier often is found to have taken in his spare supplies a simple bar of Lavender and Rose soap. His men have started to spread a rumor that he is secretly a woman. His facial hair in the form of a bushy mustache on his lip would disprove this however. Hair having been slicked back when wet is often left to dry and then naturally fluff out into a short fluffy covering of hair across his whole head. Just enough to run your fingers through but not enough to grab with a strong grip. Also of course being with the Dress Standards of the Stormwind Military. Skin tone being a pale tan in complexion however it has a quite a few freckles along the ridge of the nose and the ears, the cheeks being free of them. His eye brows softly furrow at most thing that he dislikes or raise like amber clouds at things he finds odd, strange or funny. Armor Preferring the classical armor of the Stormwind Guard and the Legions of the Alliance, Stating that "This armor may not look pretty but it will stop a blade or an axe." And thus the best dwarven craftsman was found and the finest steel was bought to craft one of the finest pieces of armor in the House's armory which he wears impulsively everywhere even around Stormwind. He has a tabard and Cloak that display his House colors as well as the Symbol of the Alliance and Stormwind on it. Around his belt hands not just his sword but also a small leather pouch holding medical potions and other instruments that are meant for healing, but also his Mercy Dagger which out of all of his gear is the only thing not given any kind of finery or flare to it. Jiggling on the other side of his person would be a small coin purse and a libram of the Holy Light. Arms On His back he is often seen with a Kite Shield on it or a large great sword depending on the mission or his mood, he is quick to swap out for whatever he feels will suit him better. "Iron Ice" An old Kul'Tiran blade that has been in his family for years. There is nothing special about the blade, just an old enchantment to make it not rust or dull or to fail to cut. Other then the age of it, the blade would seem to be just like all of the other ones. However "Iron Ice" was once the blade of the founder of the Stormwind branch of the Family, Sir Jones Coldharbor the Drill Master. This blade has a long history most of it lost to the waves, but back in the Gnoll Wars it is said to have cut aside the cackling hordes like the bow of a ship through water. Sir Jones later gave the blade to his Son Lerain the First, who fell far north and away from home. His Son Now Lord Gragor Coldharbor, Lerain the Seconds father recovered it through combating the undead along side the forces of the Argent Dawn in the Western Plague Lands. Though Lerain the First's body was never found the Sword and Shards of his Armor, Lord Gragor sent the blade and Armor back to Stormwind to be enshrined in the family's crypt in loo of his father's body. Lerain later taking up the blade once again to fend off an assassin who had snuck into the family home. He has not kept it far sense then. "Rage Light" The large great sword "Rage Light" is a simple sword no filigree or extra bit or bobs just a simple solid weapon. It however has a sad History, originally held by his grandfather on his Mother's side as he attempted to hold the undead back as they ravaged the small hamlet that was his charge. He had not be a Paladin like his daughter but all those who watched him fight would swear that there was light in his eyes as he saw the last of the living villagers make it away from the village heading south towards Gilneas and Silverpine. His daughter later retrieved the blade from her father's corpse as she marched with her now Father-in-Law Lerain Voss Coldharbor the First months before the fall of Naxxramas in 27 LC. Once the family returned the blade to the family crypt in loo of her father's body has it had been tainted by the scourge. "Law Hammer" Far Younger then most of the weapons that Lerain has in his possession. Law Hammer was a gift by a fellow Paladin during the conflicts of Legion. A simple warhammer, it is made from steel however it seem wrought by elven smith. The weapon's story has yet to be told on the battle field, it wallows in the house armory used by any hands. Personality Your text goes here. History Lerain Voss Coldharbor the Second was born to a noble family that due to his father has been in the decline. Not because of some political intrigue or some economic catastrophe that befell the house and its holdings. No just the quiet decline of a noble house do to putting its eggs and money in one and only one basket, Military and Navel might. Lerain's Father and Mother may the Light rest their Souls, focused on fighting for the Alliance and Light first before Fighting for their people. Lerain was raise away from his parents by the servants who did not want to baby him. He maybe young but he knows that as long as the main might of the Alliance is away the people at home are at risk. He wishes to see to their needs but also to keep up with his families tradition of honor through service to the Crown. Youth When Lerain was a young lad he was placed under the finest tutors that his parents could find. Though they remained distant through out his whole life he new he was loved. He was taught how to fight sense the moment that he could hold a wooden sword. Taught to charge from the moment he could stay on top of a horse. Showed the way of trade by the Grain master on their families Westfall Holdings, and how to sail a ship by his family's first Captain Blue who commanded the House fleet in the Lord's stead. He was proud when he was younger he though he knew how the world worked. Nobles had stepped on the Stone Masons and then when they lashed out they where pranced criminals and sent away. This caused the Defias Brotherhood and other to form, many say that they where the start of the trouble. However Lerain stands with them in their opinion that it was the nobles that caused this, that they should have negotiated with them further instead of refusing to pay them. After all he said when he was younger, A wound can't fester if you tend to it, you nobles did not. He said this to his family after which he was able unable to see his commoner friends for some time. During his time missing his friend he started to take in those in need of a place to stay, now many where just about his age and would sometimes act as playmates when the maids weren't looking. He met many good kind people this way. Some were able to get on their feet and later in life move on. Young Adult The same day that he became a man his father Knighted him and had him signed up as a soldier of the Alliance, saying that "Rise Lerain Voss Coldharbor, you knelt as a boy now rise as a man." Proud to be able to serve his people and the alliance, his first task however was to shovel the dung from the Stormwind guard's Stables. This took the wind from his sails for quite a while. However he then got his first taste of command once his parents left to go fight the Iron Horde. He was placed in Charge of the House's forces, under heavy supervision as three war ships and a trade sloop along with Marines, Knights and House Guards can do some damage if set on the wrong targets. However during this time he had been allowed to sit a back seat on many meetings and dinners of Officers. Learning how they thought, how they acted, and how they predicted. They knew that another war was coming and they knew that it would be bloody. Often however Lerain would be pulled away from guarding his house's lands and people to get involved in small scale trade disputes between tradesmen and others from his lands. He did not find this boring however as he found the running and improvement of his house lands gratifying, it gave him quiet time to himself. Either working in the fields along the common folk, or helping the Gnomish Craftsmen build the pumps for pumping water into the irrigation canals for the farms along the river, reading and designing ways to improve the yield of the tenants crops or even the purchase of a mine. All of these common tasks gave him a sense of purpose and brought him closer to his people. Those he was meant to rule, he started to understand them just a little bit more every day till some even stopped calling him their Lord seeing him as equal to them. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Human